


This Is How the World Ends

by fashi0n



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 12:09:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1266013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fashi0n/pseuds/fashi0n
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Salazar, Godric and their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is How the World Ends

Sometimes when Salazar dominates the sex is almost cool and detached. Salazar fucks Godric with a cold look in his eyes- as if Godric is merely a possession instead of a person. The sex is almost painful and there is little pleasure in it for Godric, not like if it was just rough sex. These times, Godric kisses Salazar with a fierce desperation, as though by giving Salazar all of Godric’s passion, Salazar will remember what it’s like to be human.

Sometimes when Godric dominates the sex is wild and rough because Salazar fights Godric for control the entire time and Godric loves it. Their mouths meet in angry hot bursts and they nip, bite and lick at each other’s sweat soaked skin. When it’s over, they collapse, flushed and breathing heavily, with Godric half on top of Salazar. Salazar then usually mutters some half-snarled insult and tugs Godric into his arms. Godric just murmurs something sleepily (usually along the lines of “Oh God, just shut up and _sleep_ Salazar”) and curls up next to his lover.

Other times when Godric dominates, he takes it slow and Salazar doesn’t fight him. Instead, Salazar relaxes into the bed and lets Godric love him. Godric slowly covers Salazar’s body with kisses, worshipping every inch of Salazar’s lean body. Salazar is left gasping for breath and feeling something inside him crack a little more every time. And when Godric finally smiles up at Salazar and swallows Salazar’s cock, Salazar lets himself go and _believes_.

Then there at the other times Salazar dominates. Salazar is so gentle with Godric, his caresses so soft, that Godric feels fragile, as though if Salazar moves wrong, he’ll shatter Godric completely. These times Godric feels beautiful and loved, like he’s Salazar entire world and neither would survive losing the other, and his throat closes up on everything Godric wants to say. But then Salazar looks at him and Godric can read everything in Salazar’s little grin and his eyes.

_ I love you. _

__

_ I know. I love you too. _


End file.
